


The Son of the Moon

by tsukippis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: LeokasaWeek, LeokasaWeek2020, M/M, Sun & Moon, leokasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukippis/pseuds/tsukippis
Summary: For the Solis, a tribe blessed by the sun God, all Lunar were wild, terrible and violent creatures. Tsukasa was created among tales and fears that involved people from the Lunares tribe, however, a greater curiosity makes him venture into the forest between the two tribes, where he meets Leo, a Lunares who seems to be blessed by his God, the moon. Even though the tribes were enemies, there was a mutual attraction, an attraction connected by fate and the desire of both Gods to reunite the tribes again.Day 5, Leokasa Week 2020
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Leokasa Week





	The Son of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This fanfic was make for Leokasa Week, and I hope you all enjoy. It was inspired by some indigenous myths from my country! Thanks to my dear friend for translating it, I am very grateful

His legs hurt from so much running, they felt weak, shaky, and even though he was in a good physical shape, running jumping from tree to tree was not something his body could take well for a long time, especially when the Moon wasn’t there to grant him strength. His breathing became irregular, and he felt like he could fall from the trees he used as support any time now. Whenever he looked back, he saw the wild animal so close to himself, and Leo started feeling despair as he ran farther and farther away from his village, cursing the fact he had broken his bow.

One misstep was enough to make him fall, face-front into the ground. The pain was strong, but Leo tried to ignore it, not knowing wether he had gotten seriously hurt or not, and he got up. There was no time to cry and sulk on the ground, not when he could become easy pray to something bigger than him. He kept running, aware that he wouldn’t be able to climb the trees no longer due to the pain. As soon as was coming close to the middle of the forest, he looked back watching the jaguar come closer and closer, Leo simply couldn’t keep it up anymore, with his leg in serious pain and deep cuts on his arm, he tripped on a branch, unable to avoid the obstacles in front of him due to his state of distress. He rolled down the hill right ahead of him, screaming in pain at the feeling of his skin hitting small rocks in that steep descent. When he finally reached the end, threw on the ground and completely unable to get up again, he stared at the jaguar growling at him; Leo accepted his death.

His eyes widened when he noticed an arrow being shot at the jaguar, the animal’s attention focusing somewhere else now. Leo gathered the last of his strength to look up and try to find wherever the arrow had come from... But before his exhausted eyes could focus on the figure far away from him, another arrow was shot, hitting the jaguar and sending it falling to the floor. He still could not see at all, strong ray of light hitting his vision, almost blinding him, and Leo closed his eyes, unable to as much as glimpse at that light for much longer.

“Are you okay?” An worried voice asked him, and Leo still made no effort to open his eyes. He felt the person’s hands touching him, but he felt too weak to react. Being exposed to such strong light also made him weaker, made him fragile, unresponsive. With great effort, he opened his eyes again, curiosity poking at him to see what whoever had saved him looked like. What he saw was someone who looked younger than him, a cute boy, with plump cheeks and an worried expression on his face. Leo could not speak from how weak he was, he remained unmoved, staring at the boy while whining weakly. “Do not move.”

The boy’s hands slid down Leo’s exposed skin, going through his whole body while touching his bruises and cuts. However, Leo didn’t feel pain like he thought he would, much per contrary, it was an enjoyable feeling, it felt warm and comfortable. He decided he could relax like this for a long time, not caring about his bleeding cuts, and even the pain did not matter anymore. It felt like closing his eyes and falling asleep in a tranquil serenity. He thought that his exhaustion would result in a huge tiredness that would make him fall asleep instantly in the arms of that boy, but that was not the feeling that flooded his body. Instead, he felt refreshed, stronger, and way better than before. Minutes later, when he opened his eyes again, he felt like he had never been in the precarious state from before.

He leaned forward, finding no trouble in doing so, when he looked at his wounds, he noticed that they were healing. Curious, he observed the boy who had rescued him.

"Who are you?" he asked. "A witch?" there was not a bad connotation in the question, there was even a little anxiety. Leo was always a mischievous child who ventured into places to discover mysteries, one of which involved his dream of meeting a witch. He suspected the boy was one, since he seemed to be doing magic. 

"No!" he exclaimed loudly, as if it were an offense to be called a witch. "Please don't make such nasty insinuations", without understanding the need to act so offended, Leo dropped his head, trying to observe the boy's body. "My name is Tsukasa Suou, from the Suou house!"

"Why do you have so many clothes?" Leo asked, watching Tsukasa blush immediately, then he noticed Tsukasa was looking at Leo's clothes as well, and was soon amazed by the way Leo dressed.

“Is this normal? Forgive me for being rude, but you shouldn't dress like that! It is very modest. ”

Leo found it strange, unable to understand what was wrong with his clothes 

"Don't you feel hot in all that?" and Tsukasa seemed more confused by the question, as if he didn't even know the definition of heat.

"And don't you feel cold?" Leo made a curious face, noticing the strange direction that the conversation took, even though he had a slight idea of what was happening, it was very different from Tsukasa, who was so naive and pure, not yet infected by the malice of adult tales.

“I never feel cold” said Leo “Oh! I get it, so you really are a witch, that’s why you don’t feel hot” Leo gave a loud laugh, showing such happiness for having just solved the mystery behind Tsukasa, or at least what he thought.

"I'm not a witch!" Tsukasa defended himself, again, as if it were a great offense to be called that. Leo laughed more, amused by the reaction of the boy's embarrassment.

"You are, you healed my wounds, this is witchcraft" he looked at his wounds again, remembering that he should thank him later, but at the moment, it was more fun to tease the little boy. 

"It's not witchcraft ... It is normal, have you never learned how to do that when you were younger?" Tsukasa asked, something that made Leo really curious. However, thinking for a moment, he realized that there was the answer right in front of him. Eyes wide, and totally surprised, Leo was startled by the fact that Tsukasa was there.

"You are a Solis..." Leo stared at him with a reaction of surprise, but also a little indignation and curiosity. He had never seen anyone from another tribe, he only met the people of his own tribe, without realizing that he was too far away to be able to find any enemies. As much as he had been taught to retreat in a situation like this, he couldn't. There was no malice in Tsukasa, he had saved him, healed him and been so kind. 

Leo knew that the tribe of Solis, a tribe blessed by the Sun, possessed a particular kind of magic, one that did not involve impurities or taboos for them, but for Leo there was not much difference from the magic used by his own tribe, only that Solis' vision made her “pure”. The legends he had heard told about that kind of magic having properties related to life, so they could heal injuries and illnesses.

As much as Leo understood Tsukasa's origins, the youngest seemed to have not yet noticed what was happening with Leo, even though he was surprised by his behavior, clothes and, mainly, the various symbols on his body, Tsukasa was still too naive a child to think that Leo was a Lunares. Leo understood, he knew that Solis had a harsh view of his tribe, that they thought Lunares were like wild animals, Tsukasa's naivete made it impossible for him to associate someone with a sympathetic aura such as Leo with savage beasts, as it was so common to be done.

"Yes, I am, what was that question?" Tsukasa asked, finding it strange, in his mind Leo should be a Solis, however Leo knew that soon he would be able to understand the truth, he could not have such a high naivete forever. Mainly, when the light started to hit harder over Leo's vision, and he had to put his hand over his face. His eyes were very sensitive to light, so much that it hurt. "What's your n-"

Before he could ask, there was a loud cry calling out Tsukasa's name. 

"Ah, that must be my family, I walked away from them, after all", Tsukasa had a slight smile on his face, as if he wanted to introduce Leo to his family. He got up from the floor, looking at where his family was, but while he was trying to look for them, Leo ran away, in gentle movements so that he would not be heard.

As soon as Tsukasa saw his family approaching, he smiled. Meanwhile, Leo hid in the grass, watching from a distance. 

“I want you to meet-” but as soon as he turned to introduce him, without even knowing Leo’s name, Tsukasa realized that he was not there anymore. "Ah?"

"Tsukasa, what an extreme lack of responsibility for you to get away from us in this place" a taller man scolded him, in a firm voice. Tsukasa lowered his head, murmuring an apology. “Do you know how dangerous this place is, what if you were lost or found wild animals? Or worse! What if you had found some Lunares? This part is not so far from their village, you could have found one, they are wild, they practice anthropophagy, they abuse the dark magic of nature. Imagine what they could do if they found you?! ”

"B-but I thought they couldn't be exposed to light ... or they would be vulnerable and blind ..."

"Most of them," the man explained, drawing Leo's attention, who tried to listen better to the conversation, kneeling on the ground, among the woods , trying to observe what they said. But the strongest are not so affected, enough that they can attack you and take you to the darkest places."

Tsukasa squeezes his hands tightly, and trembled a little. Leo was not surprised because by the way the man spoke, it really could sound scary.

"Come on, Tsukasa," he said, already leading the rest of the people who were with him to return to where they came from.

"Y-you may go ahead, I'll look for my bow that is somewhere around here" Tsukasa said, already assuming the request would be denied, but the man agreed, going ahead while Tsukasa looked for his bow. As soon as he found it, left lying by the riverstream, he looked around, seeming to be looking for Leo. He looked down at the ground. "A Lunares, is it ...?" Tsukasa whispered, it was as if he was finally considering the idea of Leo belonging to the lunares tribe, which was not a lie. Leo considered the idea of approaching, but was far too afraid to scare Tsukasa more, since he seemed a little scared now. Judging by what the Solis said, he could easily imagine that Tsukasa would now be afraid of being eaten alive by Leo.

Tsukasa took the bow and hugged it tightly against his chest, Leo noticed his hands trembling, since he was not far away, forcing his vision as far as possible so that he could see reasonably well. Tsukasa was very scared. However, when he stopped looking around, he knelt on the floor, leaving his bow and arrows there. Without saying anything else, he ran away. Leo waited a few minutes, realizing that no one was around, with a little fear of it being a trap, he ended up convincing himself that everything was fine. He walked over to the bow and arrow, grabbing it quickly and running to hide in the darkest place there was, so he could see well again. The bow was beautiful, all detailed, it seemed to shine slightly. He smiled, it would be a good idea to keep it as a reminder of the boy who had saved his life, and he even left his bow there so Leo could use it to defend himself on his way back. Feeling good, Leo returned to his village, knowing that one day he would find Tsukasa again to return the bow to him.

10 YEARS LATER  
Leo Tsukinaga was the son of the Moon.

Or at least, that was what the people of the Lunares tribe considered him. Leo was a very beautiful young man, wanted by several people of his tribe, his compositions had the ability to touch anyone's heart, creating a true idea of someone who was brought by the Moon to bring a magnificent art to the people who did not know it. Leo liked to sing under the Moonlight, he felt inspired by it, invigorated, there was also a slight communication between them, as if the Moon helped him be creative and gave him the most brilliant of ideas. 

As much as there was an enormous pleasure in watching the stars and the Moon when composing, Leo did it differently this time. Relaxing his body on a rock in the great forest that marked the border between the two villages, closing his eyes so that he would not be irritated by the strong light. He played the flute softly, in the silence that was the forest, while thinking about the most diverse melodies that would combine with his inspiration, he did that more to relax, to rest. It was such a quiet place, never frequented by any tribes. The Solis would not waste their time venturing out into the woods, especially with the fear of finding a Lunares, and as for the Lunares ... they would not go to a place that could blind them. Even if Leo was aware of the possibility of losing his vision, he still took a risk, because he trusted his abilities so that a simple illumination could not stop him, after all, he was the son of the Moon.

He heard some sounds at first, he thought it was some forest animal, but if he concentrated more, he realized that it felt like human steps. He held his bow, in case he noticed any sign of danger, and tried to find out where the noise was coming from. He slid his foot across the floor, making a circle, leaning over and bending his knee. At the simple step that connected with nature, feeling the energies running through his body, he suddenly opened his eyes, jumping from the stone he was on and falling gently on the ground, running to a hidden corner, near the riverstream, in the so hot and soft sand, close to where it was. As soon as he saw whoever was watching him, the person fell to the ground, frightened, gesturing and swallowing. 

"You can't kill me!" he shouted, so startled, looking at Leo. Leo knelt on the floor, staring at him with more curiosity, while the boy walked away slowly while he was afraid of Leo's reaction. It was not surprising, Leo was a Lunares, after all. “My family will seek revenge if you kill me. The home of- ”

“Oh, I remember you! ” Leo exclaimed, moving closer to him, so that the boy screamed in fright. Leo sat on top of him, to prevent him from moving. "What's your name again? Ah, I almost remember, um… ”, so scared of everything, Tsukasa couldn't even speak. “Suo? That’s it, Suo! ”

“It's Suou! Tsukasa Suou! ” he exclaimed, after all, his pride in his family spoke louder than his fear.

"No, it's Suo, I'm sure it's Suo." Leo put a little more weight in his sitting, realizing that Tsukasa was trying to push him out, but he didn't want to hurt him. "Don’t you remember me?"

Tsukasa tried to calm down, and watch him better. When he did, his eyes widened.

"You ..." He widened his eye more, then noticed that the bow the man held was a bow from the tribe of Solis. "I ... a long time ago, I found you here ... it's you, isn't it?"

"Exactly! Yes, that's right, Suo! ” Leo celebrated, thinking about getting up and freeing Tsukasa."If I let you go, you're not going to run away, are you?" he asked, even though he had no interest in doing anything against Tsukasa, he just wanted his company.

"If you promise not to eat me!" Tsukasa seemed desperate about this, Leo could see that he was not kidding.

“Ah? Why would I eat you? ” asked Leo, not understanding where so much fear and concern was coming from.

"Because Lunares eat their enemies" Tsukasa shivered as he spoke, and Leo stared at him for a long time, laughing out loud at the end. 

His irrational fear was funny.

Could it be that they kept telling the Solis children that if they were naughty, a Lunares would appear in their room during the night to devour them?

"Would you still be afraid even if I were going to devour you?" Leo joked, licking his lip and looking at Tsukasa, who trembled a little scared. He laughed even more, showing how funny he thought the situation was. "Do you Solis really believe that Lunares are cannibals?"

"Of course! Everyone says that you invade the Solis' houses during blackouts, then kidnap their children and take them to a big banquet in your tribe” Tsukasa spoke without much difficulty, as if it was easier to talk about things that involved his own tribe.

Blackouts… events that Tsukasa feared. When the light stopped being omnipresent in the Solis tribe, and everything went dark. For a tribe that never had a single night, that was always blessed with natural lighting, the dark was scary. It only lasted a short time, but it was enough for everyone to panic. It was a little different for Tsukasa, something he kept secret, for fear of being considered abnormal, but there was always a little clarity in his point of vision, even in the dark, he could still feel the elements of nature communicating with him, and a slight sparkling light that gave a certain sense of vision. Tsukasa never understood why this was happening to him, could it be a disease? Or just a delusion of his mind? Too scared to talk about it with anyone and be considered an aberration, he kept it for himself throughout his life.

"That's not true," Leo said, noticing a slightly dubious look from Tsukasa.

"So that means you don't eat people?"

"Well ..." the doubt in his voice was enough to startle Tsukasa, who widened his eyes and looked like he was about to scream, he only didn't do it because he knew it would be of no use, perhaps even attracting the unwanted company of some wild animal. “Sometimes, very rarely, but it involves rituals and is done with people who invade our village… Don't look at me like that! I'm not going to eat you” Leo pouted, something that made him so cute that for a brief moment, Tsukasa relaxed. As much as he had spent his entire life listening to evil rumors about Lunares, there was something about that man in particular that made him able to relax in his presence.

"I don't know what to think of it ..." Tsukasa was confused, he couldn't lie, but Leo could see that he was not so worried anymore. “Could you please get off me? I promise I won't run.”

"Hmm, let me think" Leo made a thoughtful face, a frown so comical it almost looked like it was a joke, which it really should be. "No."

"No?"

"No!"

"What do you mean, no?"

"Ah!" Leo smiled and threw himself on top of Tsukasa's body even more, preventing him from moving. It was as if the ground was pulling him down strongly, even though Leo did not exert any force. Was that magic? "It's just that Suo is so warm and comfortable, I want to be embraced by him for a long time~" Tsukasa blushed a little, not sure what to do, but he knew that there weren't so many choices.

And well ... it's not like it's all that bad to have Leo hugging him.

No, wait, what was Tsukasa thinking? The man was an enemy, Tsukasa didn't even know his name, he just knew that he was from a rival tribe, and that he could be dangerous, like a wild animal. Was Leo just playing with his prey before attacking him? Cruel… a wild animal… but were there any bad creatures that looked as beautiful as him? Someone who looked like a beautiful painting carved by the hands of a god. Tsukasa knew he shouldn't be thinking about such things ... however it was complicated, especially when the man was so close. Focus! Tsukasa needed to focus, and he also needed an icy shock of reality, because the man caressing his body, enjoying the feeling of Tsukasa's body heat, was everything he couldn't be giving in to.

"Y-you didn't tell me your name."

"It’s Leo. Leo Tsukinaga” he introduced himself, smiling. "Why are you so warm, Suo?" Leo hugged him tight again, not wanting to let him go anytime soon.

"It's normal...?" Tsukasa did not know if what he said was an affirmation or an answer, after all it was not a question that he had already considered in his life. "Maybe, if you wore more clothes, you wouldn't be so cold."

There was a clear difference in the way they both dressed. Leo seemed to wear rags more than clothes, however, if Tsukasa paid close attention, he would notice the delicacy of every detail of Leo’s clothes. His arms were visible, his legs were bare, since his pants had a wide hole. Leo wore a set of necklaces on his chest, each one with a meaning for his tribe, something akin to a scarf was underneath, covering part of his chest. What drew most attention were the countless marks and writings on his body, a language that Tsukasa did not fully understand, but which should make some sense to him. All of Leo's clothes were made so that his body showed well the various symbols painted on his body ... no, that didn't look like paint, they looked like marks that would never come out. Even on Leo's face there were some engravings, small, discreet, but which made him so beautiful. His hair, tied to the side, highlighted earrings with long feathers in colors as dark as his costume, which matched his necklaces and bracelets and anklets he wore. As much as Tsukasa had found everything very impure at first, he couldn't deny that the body show seemed to be something more artistic and beautiful than something malicious and bad.

“But these clothes are cool and comfortable” Leo couldn't imagine how Tsukasa managed to like the clothes he was wearing, they seemed so hard to wear, completely disrupting mobility. A long glove covered his hands, going up to half of his forearm. The remaining space, up to the shoulders, was covered with jewelry that should carry meanings as deep as Leo's. He also wore a light, white blouse made of fine fabric. There were some more fabric on the side as details, covering his entire left shoulder. Several chains around his waist, with symbols that Leo didn't even know. Pants with a thicker fabric than the blouse, a more yellowish color, as soft as the rest of the outfit. What drew Leo's attention the most was that Tsukasa did not walk barefoot, there was something covering his foot, that Leo did not even know what it was, but that seemed soft and soft to step on. He would have to remember to ask Tsukasa later. “You should be wearing less clothes. I know it! You could take your shirt off!”

Tsukasa was startled by the question, blushing immediately, being so ashamed.

"I will not take my shirt off!" he defended himself quickly. "Why do you want me to take it off?"

“Because your body is sooo warm. I want to feel your skin, it must be so nice to be close” He murmured, hugging him more. Tsukasa did not understand Leo's feelings well, but for someone from his tribe ... it must be different to feel the heat. "It is like being near a fire, at night, playing a flute and having fun with the music."

“I am glad that my presence brings you good memories, but, unfortunately, it would be impolite of me to remove my shirt.”

Leo showed his tongue to him, moving away from his body, so that he could sit on his lap, that was when Tsukasa noticed something wet under him, not only that, but also on his hair. Leo moved away from him, allowing him to get up. Tsukasa, looking to the sides, realized that the tide of the river had risen, causing the water to reach them.

"What just happened?" Tsukasa asked startled, looking at his soaked blouse. It didn't make sense, there was no reason for it to have gone up so quickly, as far as Tsukasa knew, it usually took a considerable amount of time for the tides to change "Did you do this?"

Leo gave a light laugh, and Tsukasa sighed deeply. He would have to take off his shirt now, so that it could dry. Well ... he could wear it wet, he knew that, but even if there should be some interference from Leo in what just happened ... it didn't seem so bad to please him, doing what he wanted. A part of Tsukasa felt sorry for Leo not knowing the heat, and he felt like he wanted to be able to hug him so that he could feel it, and with Tsukasa without his shirt on, he could feel it better.

"The Moon controls the tides~" was Leo’s reply, watching as Tsukasa removed his blouse, approaching the stone that Leo was on, to lay it there so that the light hit it and helped it dry faster. He was startled when he felt a contact in his hand, and realized that Leo was holding it. "Come, Suo, lie here with me" pulling Tsukasa on top of the stone, Leo lay on it, with a slight smile on his face. He looked so calm, serene and relaxed. “I like to stay here to get ideas for songs. It is so comfortable.”

"Doesn't the light bother you?" It was a curious question from Tsukasa, as he lay next to Leo. As hard as the stone was, it was not so bad to rest on top of it. "I mean, Lunares, aren't they blind here?"

For people who always lived in total darkness, without ever having seen the Sun, looking at light was painful for their vision. The border had neither a Sun nor a Moon, but it was clear, not as clear as it was on Solis, yet it was still detrimental for the Lunares vision.

"Well, yes. However, I’m not. Because, for me, the light here is like the brightness of the Moon, a simple reflection of what the Sun causes. Aside from what my eyes have gotten used to, it's okay with me. I know your people fear the presence of Lunares here, but other than me, it is practically nonexistent. ”

“My parents are paranoid about this. If they knew that I went so deep in the forest, they would punish me, certainly, for they are so strict.” It was not so uncommon for Tsukasa to go to the forest, he usually did so to hunt, since wild animals did not approach Solis. The lack of animals made him have to go deeper into the forest, then he heard the sound of Leo’s music, captivated by the melody, and by the voice that sang sometimes, Tsukasa saw no choice but to look for the origin of such a sweet music, getting close to Leo. “Don't your parents worry about you being in the forest? Mainly, in a disadvantageous area for you. ”

"I have no parents" he replied in a dry, indifferent way, but, even so, the answer made Tsukasa greatly surprised, and he covered his mouth with his hand, as if what he had just said was some sin.

"Forgive me, it was impolite of me to comment on this, I'm sorry", as soon as Leo realized what Tsukasa had thought about it, he laughed out loud, amused by the reaction.

"No, I really don't have any parents" Tsukasa blinked in confusion, making an expression so cute, one that he seemed to have the habit of doing it when he didn't quite understand what was going on. “The elders say they found me in a basket when I was a newborn, on a night with a full Moon, completely bathed in Moonlight, without any women in the village being recently pregnant or giving birth. For this reason, they consider me the son of the Moon.”

Tsukasa seemed interested in what he said, like when you heard an interesting legend and would like to know more. However, Tsukasa could not believe all of this blindly, perhaps because it was too much fantasizing for his mind to be talking to some kind of demigod ... or even God, the thing was, someone with a relationship with a deity.

"The son of the Moon ..." he repeated, enjoying how pleasant it sounded to speak. "It sounds so surreal."

"I personally don't know the truth behind it," Leo explained. “I never knew if these symbols on my body were actually born with me, or were made with magic or alchemy by the elders. I never knew if the story was true, or just something made up. Perhaps, they just wanted someone who could symbolize a strong figure, something divine who would be close to his people. Perhaps, my entire existence was used to propagate an image the way they wanted it. ”

Tsukasa noticed a little melancholy in his voice, deciding that it was a good time for him to approach Leo and hug him, providing him with the warmth he so desired.

"I don't think it was all made up, Leo-san" Tsukasa held Leo tightly in his arms, even with embarrassment, just seeing Leo's happy expression with the heat was enough that he could lose all his shyness. “Your talent is too great for a simple human. I wouldn't doubt if the Moon had blessed you. Besides, you called me a witch when we met, but you can use magic, can't you? ”

"Yes. Magic is not so rare among Lunares, but it takes a lot of experience, practice and studies to be able to use it. I've always had it with me, ever since I remember it as a child… but it's not like… It doesn't come close to what you could do with my injuries. ”

“Being from the Suo household, a family with a pure and powerful lineage, I confess that my skills with handling magic for medicinal purposes is somewhat higher than other Solis, even more, taking into account the various studies and dedication that I put into that. I also know other spells, but it's not like… I could tell people that I know it.”

Of course, magic in general was still taboo for the Solis. Leo didn't say anything else, he just found it interesting to know about this side of Tsukasa that he didn't know yet.

"And you are so beautiful too, Leo-san" confessed Tsukasa. "You certainly look like a beautiful work of art created by the Moon."

Leo smiled at the praise, and in an action that Tsukasa did not expect, approached him and joined his lips, kissing him. At first, it was supposed to be a quick kiss, a simple kiss, because Tsukasa's plans were to walk away due to how he wasn’t expecting it. Why was Leo kissing him? How wrong was that because Leo was an enemy? As he spent time mulling over it, he did not notice that the kiss was prolonged, nor did he notice how his own tongue had pushed itself into Leo's mouth, much less did he realize how he was enjoying the kiss. Only a short time later, when he realized clearly what the hell was going on, he broke it with a startle.

"Ah!" Tsukasa fell back and screamed loudly. "Why did you kiss me?!" he put his hands over his mouth, in complete shock. He couldn't understand why, it didn't make sense for someone to kiss him so suddenly.

"Because you said you thought I was beautiful" Leo's explanation seemed so natural, as if it were a normal justification. And Tsukasa still couldn't see the logic behind it.

“It was just a compliment! Not a confession!” he spoke in an agitated manner, a little panicked.

“Ah? I know. Is it not normal…?" Tsukasa found it even stranger that Leo questioned this. Leo looked a little thoughtful, trying to think about what might be different between both cultures "How strange."

“Do you just kiss everyone who praises you? Is it some strange and immoral custom from your tribe?” Leo laughed at the word immoral, since what seemed wrong to them, was so normal among Lunares.

"What? No! We tend to kiss only people we think are important and special to us in moments of showing affection.” Leo realized how shy and ashamed Tsukasa looked at the conversation, finding what Leo said so strange. What confused Leo the most was the fact that Tsukasa responded to the kiss, demonstrating that he had not found it so bad. Perhaps, his mind was reluctant to accept this, which should be normal for a Solis. "Have you never kissed anyone?"

"N-no ... I … Never." He looked around, still a little ashamed. He looked so adorable.

"Sorry that your first kiss was so spontaneous" Leo held his hand, squeezing it tight, even though Tsukasa still wore a glove, it was still so warm. Leo could hold Tsukasa's hand all day, he was so comfortable. "Do you want try again?" Leo asked, bringing his face close to him, but without it being close enough for kissing yet. Tsukasa did not back down, however shocked he seemed. "I don't want your first kiss to be marked forever as that reckless one."

"What?" Tsukasa was confused, not only with the situation, but with his own feelings. He liked Leo, he knew that, he didn't like him just for a moment like that. He knew that since he met him as a child, he had been thinking about him, about the clear difference between the Sun and the Moon, about the rivalry of both tribes. He knew that if he hadn't been so attracted to Leo's energy, he wouldn't have left his precious bow so that Leo could defend himself ten years ago. And Leo was so handsome, he had an infectious smile, an aura that enchanted him. Right now, Tsukasa had a slight feeling that he might regret his choices, however, it was something he felt would be worth it if he did. He wanted to be more free, to take his chances, and Leo seemed like someone interesting enough that he could do this with "Okay." 

“Oh, you accepted! How cute ” 

As much as he was still a little hesitant about it, his heart was beating faster, why did he feel so strange in front of Leo? He bit his lower lip slightly, while staring at Leo, who seemed to be telling him to take the time he needed. As soon as the courage was gathered, Tsukasa approached, his mind thinking about how weird it was and that he shouldn't be kissing any stranger. He felt immoral, the excuse that perpetuated in his mind was as if he were using it as an opportunity to develop his intellect when exploring different cultures, but he knew that it was just an excuse created in his mind so that he could kiss Leo without feeling guilty. All his thoughts, all his paranoia, everything he thought about being right or wrong went down the drain when his mouth touched Leo's. 

It was cold. Leo was a cold-skinned person, but it was different from when he touched him. It had a pleasant feeling, a feeling when something hot touches something cold and causes a thermal shock, which, for some reason, was good. Two forces attracting one another, yet opposing forces that should never be united, but impossible to separate. Tsukasa felt as if everything he lived was messed up, all his feelings, all his morals. It was as if a bond had been created, a bond stronger than a simple rope tied. He felt connected to Leo, felt the magic of both of them connecting, the energy flowing from Leo's body to himself. There was a feeling that Tsukasa knew it was more than a kiss, more than a light passion, it was something spiritual, destined, and he realized, at last, that nothing had happened by chance. When he heard the melody, even when he found Leo as a child. A connection had always been formed, a strong connection that was meant to pull them closer. The truth was that Leo was never so far from Tsukasa, whenever Tsukasa closed his eyes, there was never a total darkness unlike any in his village. He saw a white spot, a white dot shining and so beautiful, so flashy. It was what they called the Moon, from what he learned in his books. A Moon, a sign. A marked sign in itself of when he found it ten years ago while saving Leo's life, and in return, however much Leo did not realize, it gave Tsukasa the gift of vision, the gift of seeing beyond the darkness, something that explained the cause of blackouts on Solis never representing Tsukasa's total loss of vision. 

So distracted by the good feelings, how Leo's body felt good to be close to him, how well they fit together and how he liked to feel Leo's mouth on his, Tsukasa didn't even notice the time they were there, so happy with the sensations, without worrying about right or wrong, without worrying about the morals of his tribe. Just following their own wishes and will. There was a more aggressive way in which Leo kissed, an agitated way, like uncontrolled waves from a sea. Tsukasa tried to maintain control, tried to command him and help him relax, even if he was awkward at times, that was not all bad. They moved away to breathe while looking at each other smiling. Something that was supposed to be a simple kiss making it so much stronger.

“Hm? What is it?" he asked, noticing that Leo pulled away and blinked his eyes frantically, looking everywhere.

“Suo! You really are a witch! ” Tsukasa was surprised by this, not expecting him to make such a random comment.

"Wait, what do you mean?" he was confused at the same time, he almost got used to being confused by everything Leo did.

“I can see it! I can see very well! My eyes don't sting or hurt. The light is so light and soothing” Leo seemed impressed, looking everywhere, like someone who saw in color for the first time. Leo was used to seeing in clarity, but it was never a very good view, the colors seemed saturated, his eyes burned a little, he couldn't see many details. Now ... it was like when he saw in the dark, however, it was in the light.

Tsukasa gave a light laugh, and while Leo seemed to dazzle the world around him, he remembered something Leo had said.

"You said you thought I was important and special ... but we have just _truly_ met" that was something that puzzled him since it left Leo's mouth. He didn't know what the relationships between people in Leo's tribe were like, but it was all so ... hasty in his words. Not that Tsukasa had any morals to criticize that. 

"You were a very important inspiration to me, in addition to saving my life, of course." Leo explained, approaching Tsukasa again to curl up in his warm lap. “You were a bonfire that always warmed me up on the loneliest nights. I know it sounds strange, but since I met you, it was as if a part of you remained with me, connected not only by the bow that was once yours, but as in spirit. The heat… an aura similar to what I felt when I met you. ”

Leo bit his lower lip, looking at Tsukasa.

"I don't want to be away from you, Suo, I don't want to be distant from you" the confessions caught Tsukasa off guard, he didn't expect Leo's feelings to be so strong. “It's as if it's so good around you, close to your warmth. It is as if it has been something that has been missing from me all my life. Maybe I needed more light ... "

" I think ... I feel the same” Still not sure what to think, Tsukasa just tried to understand his own feelings. "Do you believe there is any possibility that we are connected?"

"Connected? What do you mean?"

"Like fate," Tsukasa explained, and watched Leo's eyes shine.

“Ah, I see! Now I understand!” Leo got up from Tsukasa's lap, moving over the stone. “The Sun and the Moon, that is all their fault, of our own gods. They no longer want to live apart and distant, they don't want to live far from the population. In the past, the Sun and the Moon lived in perfect harmony, sailing the sky for long periods, never stagnating in the same people. They were revered by everyone. ”

"And that was called Day and Night" Tsukasa added, remembering all the myths and legends he had heard. "A peaceful time, when the tribes lived separately, but there were no feuds, there was no fear."

“Our gods are cursed, Suo. They are chained by the faith of their own people, destined to be forever trapped by chains that prevent them from moving and being free. For all eternity, in the same place. They want to be free, they want to move. ”Leo looked up at the sky, remembering how beautiful the Moon was, and how sad it was that the population of Solis could not appreciate all of its beauty. "Gods were not made for just one tribe, they deserve to be revered and seen by all people."

Tsukasa tried to concentrate, thinking of all the legends he heard, all the stories he had read.

“Suo” Leo called him, still without looking at his face, with his vision fixed on the sky.

"Hm?"

"You said that you are from a very important house, the Suou house" _so you really know my name_ , Tsukasa thought, but said nothing. "Are you, by any chance, the heir to some important title among the Solis?"

"Yes," he said proudly. "The Suou house is an important house that is among the possible houses that can participate in the election for the next leaders who can rule Solis." Leo didn't quite understand what he meant, because he didn't understand Solis' leadership system, so different from his own tribe.

"I will be the future leader of the Lunares" Leo explained, looking back at Tsukasa. “As the son of the Moon, it is my duty to lead my people. I ask that you, Tsukasa Suou, be the next leader of Solis. ” she knelt before Tsukasa, holding his hand. A firm and strong grip, so different from the loving way Leo had held his hand before. Tsukasa saw determination in his eyes, a look so beautiful. "And together, we will carry out the will of our gods and set them free by bringing peace to our tribes by ending all the intrigues that exist."

Tsukasa smiled at Leo, he seemed determined. Leo managed to notice, Tsukasa looked radiant, as if all his heat was spreading strong. Like blood in his eyes, a determination so visible, the way he smiled as if no one was going to stop him. Tsukasa wished for this, wished for peace among the tribes, wished that everyone could live in perfect harmony, ideas as pure as Leo's.

"I will," he said. “I will do my best to be able to become the next leader, and then we will guide this hidden world full of lies to the truth that they need to see. 

Corresponding with a relieved expression, Leo approached him, hugged him and kissed him, again.

"Don't worry, Gods" Leo said, looking at the sky again, Tsukasa paying attention to his words. "We will carry out your will, and like us, you will be free, just like anyone among the tribes."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter!!! @meowshateme


End file.
